


falling star, fading star

by clairdefleur



Category: EBiDAN
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, percobaan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdefleur/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: cahaya yang meluncur indah dari langit itu hanya sampah yang mati.





	falling star, fading star

**Author's Note:**

> ok another weird fanfiction from me.
> 
> membawa tema yang agak sensitif :( jadi siapa yang mengenal tokoh yang sudah disebutkan di atas harap segera menekan tombol back atau close :(
> 
> maaf y aku emang doyannya bikin ff ginian knp y :(

Ryuunosuke membuka mata, dan sedetik kemudian ia ingin memejamkannya lagi—selamanya.

Barangkali itu yang ada dalam benaknya tiap kali kelopak matanya terbuka. Menyuruh matanya kembali menutup, mempertanyakan mengapa sinar matahari masih datang untuknya, mempertanyakan apakah eksistensinya masih dinilai sebagai manusia.

Karena keinginannya—untuk menutup mata selamanya—tidak disentuh oleh malaikat pengabul permohonan, Ryuunosuke memilih untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Matahari yang menghadirkan tirai-tirai cahaya sudah menunjukkan senja. Dalam ingatan terakhir Ryuunosuke sebelum terlelap, tadi terik mentari masih menyengat luka di lututnya. Selama itukah dia terlelap?

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Terlewat satu dua pelajaran tidak akan menjadi hal yang gawat. Bahkan kalau bisa, sebenarnya Ryuunosuke tidak ingin datang ke sekolah ini lagi.

Ryuunosuke pun bangkit, meraih tas yang ia letakkan di sisi tempat tidur. Dengan was-was ia mengabsen barang di dalamnya satu per satu. Buku-bukunya masih utuh tanpa coret-coretan kata kasar. Coretan yang kemarin sudah ia buang. Tidak ada hewan-hewan aneh di tempat pensilnya. Baju olahraganya yang robek oleh _cutter_ juga masih di sana. Mungkin besok Ryuunosuke akan memesan baju olahraga lagi, meski ia tahu tak akan bertahan lama.

Lalu, dengan langkah lebih cepat dari biasanya, Ryuunosuke menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun. Mungkin lebih aman kalau dia masuk kereta sebelum hari gelap. Jalan menuju stasiun cukup sepi. Namun bukan kesendirian yang membuat rasa takutnya bangkit.

Stasiun.

Kereta.

Jalan dari stasiun menuju rumah.

Kalau semuanya tidak terjadi di sana, tentu ia masih bisa tersenyum saat matahari menyapa _selamat pagi, selamat kau masih hidup._

* * *

 

Sekitar dua bulan lalu, Ryuunosuke hanya siswa kelas satu SMP biasa—jika profesinya sebagai seorang idola tidak dihitung. Ia hanya anak yang normal-normal saja di sekolah. Berangkat cukup awal, membaca materi di saat kelas masih sepi, tersenyum dan menjawab sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-temannya yang masuk satu per satu. Di siang hari Ryuunosuke akan pergi ke kantin bersama sekelompok anak laki-laki, berbincang soal _game-game_ yang sedang populer, film-film seru, dan lain-lain. Sore hari dia akan pulang dengan ceria, mengucapkan _tadaima_ dengan lantang, seakan semua rasa lelah menguap bersama suaranya.

Satu minggu sekali Ryuunosuke akan datang ke tempat latihan. Meski awalnya ia tidak tertarik berlatih bernyanyi dan menari, lama kelamaan ia menaruh hati. Tampil bersama teman-temannya yang ia sayangi di atas panggung yang berkelap-kelip, ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Rasanya seperti melihat mimpi berada di depan mata. Meski terkadang ia memikirkan betapa teman-temannya jauh lebih pandai darinya, Ryuunosuke hanya berpikir bahwa ia hanya harus berjuang lebih keras, dan semuanya akan terbayarkan.

Hidupnya nyaris sempurna. Senyum seperti tak pernah meninggalkan bibir.

Lalu, hari itu, dua puluh empat Desember.

Ryuunosuke pulang sedikit terlambat karena harus bertarung dengan ocehan para gadis di kelasnya. Mereka mewawancarai Ryuunosuke soal kegiatannya kala natal tiba, apakah Ryuunosuke memiliki pasangan untuk diajak jalan-jalan melihat iluminasi, apakah ada di kelas ini yang membuat Ryuunosuke tertarik, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan modus tersembunyi semacam itu. Tidak ada yang percaya kalau Ryuunosuke hanya akan menghabiskan natal bersama keluarga.

Maka ia berjalan menuju stasiun dengan imaji kue-kue manis di kepala. Ada juga _kotatsu_ yang hangat, dialog keluarga yang bergema, musik dari televisi yang semakin samar oleh tawa. Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang bahagia seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Setidaknya itu yang Ryuunosuke pikirkan.

Beruntung hari itu Ryuunosuke masih mendapatkan spasi di kereta. Semua orang tampak terburu-buru, barangkali karena ingin sesegera mungkin menjemput malam natal yang tinggal hitungan jam. Ryuunosuke sempat menghela napas dan menggumamkan _syukurlah._ Waktunya tak tersita beberapa menit untuk menunggu kereta selanjutnya.

Tentu saja Ryuunosuke tersenyum lega dapat masuk ke gerbong itu. Tidak ada manusia yang dapat meramal masa depan, bukan? Bahkan meski masa depan itu hanya berjarak beberapa menit dari waktu ia berpijak.

Ryuunosuke sebenarnya sadar sepasang mata tajam milik wanita berbusana kantoran terus-terusan memandangnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, terlalu dekat malah. Tanpa disadari tubuh mereka sudah bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ryuunosuke tidak takut. Tidak pula ia curiga. Selama ini konsep perempuan dalam kepalanya adalah ibunya yang lembut atau teman-temannya yang ceria. Tak ada _image_ berbahaya.

Kereta sedikit berguncang dan Ryuunosuke merasakan sentuhan di pinggulnya.

Dia tidak menoleh. Berasumsi bahwa barusan hanya tubrukan dengan salah satu penumpang, dan ia tidak memikirkan siapa. Toh itu adalah hal yang nyaris terjadi setiap hari.

Tapi hingga guncangan di kereta tak terasa lagi, tangan itu tak lepas dari sana. Ryuunosuke bergerak sedikit. Ia mencoba memastikan tangan entah siapa itu tak sengaja berada di pinggulnya, barangkali tak menemukan tempat berpegangan dan refleks menyentuhnya. Lagipula, saat Ryuunosuke melirik, ia yakin tangan itu milik wanita yang tadi. _Aman_ , ia menduga. Perempuan itu tidak mengerikan, bukan?

Beberapa detik yang hampa berlalu tanpa kecurigaan menyambangi pikiran Ryuunosuke. Andai ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari itu, tentu Ryuunosuke akan belajar untuk tidak cepat-cepat bernapas lega untuk segala sesuatu.

Saat Ryuunosuke mengembalikan pikirannya pada kebahagiaan yang akan segera ia jemput di rumah, tiba-tiba tangan itu mulai turun dari pinggulnya dengan gerakan lembut. Mencengkeramnya. Bulu kuduk Ryuunosuke berdiri. Ia refleks menoleh dengan mata terbuka lebar, hanya untuk mendapati wanita tadi tersenyum puas dan membuat tangannya berulah untuk kedua kali.

Ryuunosuke terkesiap. _Apa-apaan?_ Bibirnya bergetar ingin berteriak. Keringat dingin menyeruak dari pori-pori. Ia ingin meronta dan berlari jauh-jauh, namun kereta itu terlalu ramai. Lagipula, misal ada spasi yang cukup untuk lari, barangkali ia tidak akan sanggup. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Jika tangannya tak berpegangan erat pada pegangan kereta, ia pasti sudah jatuh terduduk sedari tadi.

Dia bisa mendengar wanita itu terkikik pelan saat tangannya berhenti bermain. Ryuunosuke nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Kereta berhenti. Lautan manusia berebut keluar dari gerbong. Ryuunosuke jadi tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan orang lain, tapi bagaimanapun itu bukan hal yang dapat dihindari di kereta. Ryuunosuke berjalan dengan tergesa dan sedikit memaksa. Barangkali itu membuat jengkel banyak orang, tapi yang ada dalam pikiran Ryuunosuke hanya cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Akhirnya ia berhasil turun.

Baru saja Ryuunosuke ingin bersyukur kakinya telah sembuh dari keterkejutan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat napasnya seakan dicabut tiba-tiba lagi.

Blazer dan rok hitam. Sepatu hak tinggi yang bunyinya samar teredam kerumunan. Senyum beringas dan tatapan mematikan.

Wanita itu berdiri kurang dari lima meter dari Ryuunosuke.

 _Tidak, ini hanya kebetulan_ , batinnya. Tidak mungkin wanita tadi sengaja mengikutinya. Meski wanita itu jelas-jelas memiliki niat yang tidak wajar, Ryuunosuke masih berusaha berpikir positif, meski seluruh asumsi-asumsi baik seperti melarikan diri dari benaknya.

Ryuunosuke tetap berusaha mengambil rute pulangnya seperti biasa tanpa memikirkan hal buruk.

Langit menggelap. Jalan sepi.

Ryuunosuke sadar ia dibuntuti.

Jangankan berlari, ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak saat satu tangan menariknya keras.

 

**_\- to be continued_ **

**Author's Note:**

> seperti biasa terima kasih kepada yang telah memberikan plot ini kepadaq (iya masih sama kek ff sebelah)
> 
> maap juga buat ryuu huhuhu sayangkuuuu :(( percayalah aq begini karena aq sayang kamu ryuu :(( (APANYA)


End file.
